Jasper Trap
by Psyche Castle
Summary: 2 girls separated when they were babies when their parents had a falling out. When they meet at CHB, what will happen? Takes place when the seven have kids, plus others.
1. The Seperation

**Ok so you don't have to have watched the parent trap to watch it, but it follows the plot so I would maybe watch it first. I know this is a short chapter, but it is the set up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO or The Parent Trap I only own Elenora and Lilly.**

3rd Party

Piper walked into the room, tears in her eyes. "I'm leaving!" She screamed at him.

"Calm down, Pipes!" Jason said innocently.

"I hate it when you call me Pipes! I can't tell whether you are talking about the plumbing or me!" She screamed, calming down, "I would rather not fight anymore, I am leaving and taking Lily. You keep Elenora."

"Piper, wait, don't be hasty. We can work this out."

"Jason, we always fight. I can't do it anymore, the girls would be strained if we stayed together, but always fought. It's not the life they deserve."

"I agree. I just wish…" His voice trailing off.

"I know, Jason. We are too different."

"Piper, can't we at least try."

"We've tried Jason, it's been two years, of trying." Piper said furiously. She threw her clothes in a giant suitcase. "I am sick of fighting."

"Fine" He went over to Lilly. "I love you darling, always know that. I will never forget you." He gently kissed her on the forehead, laying her down in the crib with her twin. Piper in return, walked over to Elenora.

"I love you my sweet child, daddy will take care of you. Know that you will always be in my heart." The mother said to her daughter.

"Piper, are you sure you can't rethink things." Jason said with hope in his voice.

"Jason if I could charm speak you, to drop it I would, but since I swore on the river Styx. Jason, we are divorced. We are obviously done." She stomped over to the picture of their wedding, picked it up, and tore it in 2. Splitting them apart down the middle. He turned away, she put the half with him on it in her pocket leaving her half with him. She started packing Lilly's things, she didn't know where she would move to, all she thought was away from here.

Piper picked up Lilly, "Good bye Jason."

"Where will you go?"

"Jason, if I tell you, you'll follow me."

"I know."

"Good-bye Piper, and Lilly Reyna McLean."

Piper walked over to the crib, "Farewell Elenora Selina Grace. Bye Jason."

She marched out the door with her and Lilly's suitcases trailing her. Piper had Lilly in her arms. Jason thought this was the last time he would ever see his daughter or ex-wife ever again.

Piper had tears in her eyes, but it was for the best.

 **Ok so I know it's a short chapter, but it is a good cliffhanger. Please R &R!**

 **-Psyche Castle**


	2. Life of Lilly

**Ok so here is the next chapter, I know I only posted it today, but I got excited! Please R &R.**

 **-12 years later-**

 **Evry, France**

"Lilly, come on. I am going to be late to the office!" Piper McLean yelled up the stairs to her daughter.

Lilly tromped down the stairs, "Do I have to go to the shop?"

"Yes, you have no school today. Due to the teacher's needing a 'break.'" Piper informed her daughter, "If you ask me, I say us parents need a break." Both girls giggled.

"I guess I could hang out with Francine." Lilly suggested.

"As long as Ms. LeClair can get her work done."

"She will!" Lilly squealed.

 **-Piper's Start up business, An Art Store, with original artists. It specializes in native American Art-**

Lilly flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. Her brown, kaleidoscope eyes studied the art that hung on the walls. She headed back to the offices, to see Francine.

"Hi Francine!" The legacy shouted.

"Oh, Hello Lilly!" Francine shouted in her thick French accent. Lilly had an accent, not too thick, because her mother had no accent.

"How have you been?" Lilly queried.

"Fine miss, and you?" Francine answered.

"Well, thank you."

"I'd better get back to work."

"Ok, I haven't been here in a while, I'll go wander around." Lilly walked back to the front of the store. She had tan skin like her mother, and the same eyes and nose, but Lilly's mom said she had her father's hair, ears, and smile. That was a long time ago though. Piper didn't like to talk about Lilly's father. Lilly only had a picture that she had found in her mother's night stand. She did have his smile and hair, but otherwise she looked like her mom.

A loud crash interrupted Lilly's thoughts. Piper came running from the back, Katoptris is hand.

"What is going on?" Lilly screamed.

"Stay Back! Get away from her you stupid Hellhound." Piper yelled. She charged, with great speed and agility. Piper stabbed the hellhound in the back. It disintegrated into golden dust.

"Mom what was that?"

"Lilly, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Not here, we are going home. Come, I need a new window now. Uncle sends a hellhound or someone summoned one." Piper muttered the last part.

"What mom?"

"Nothing, let's go." Piper grabbed Lilly by the arm and dragged her to the street and started on the walk home. Piper had her hand on her dagger which she put in her pocket. She would have had it out, but the mortals might have thought it was a gun.

They arrived back to their townhouse, "Now can we talk about it?" Lilly asked annoyed.

"Honey, sit down this may be shocking. You know how we talked about the Greek gods and goddesses?" Lilly nodded. "Well they are real, so are demi-gods." Piper let that sink in.

"Wait is my dad a god?" Lilly asked excitedly.

"No, your dad is a demi-god, and so am I." Lilly looked shocked. "Wonder why you never met your grandmother, well you've met her. I couldn't convince her to stay away."

"Who is she? Do I remember her?"

"You talked to her today."

"I did?" 

"Yes, who do you know that wears extravagant clothes even when unnecessary?"

"Francine?!"

"Yes, that's my mother." Piper said sadly.

"Really, if you were anyone's daughter I thought it would be Nike or someone like that."

"Yes I know. Aphrodite is my mother, I hate thinking about my appearance. I was totally miserable when I was claimed. You get a beauty curse. Most of my siblings loved it, not me."

"So who is my other godly grandparent?"

"I won't tell, because I don't want you to go snooping."

"Mom!"

"No."

"Now school is almost over, I didn't plan sending you to camp this year, but I know you need to start your training."

"Camp?" Piper explained Camp Half-Blood to her, even pulled out her old orange T-shirt. After about an hour of explaining, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, it may be another _di immortals_." Piper cautiously approsched the door, only to see her mother outside. "Mother I thought we said no visits." She said opening the door.

"I heard my name, and knew you told her." Aphrodite informed her.

"Fine mother, come in."

"Mom who's at the door?" Lilly called from the other room. Aphrodite and Piper walked back into the kitchen. "Francine?"

"Child please call me Grandma, never grandmother it makes me feel old."

"Ok Fran – Grandma"

"Mother why are you here, may I ask?" Piper asked.

"Dear, aren't you happy to see me? I thought I would give Lilly some advice before she went off to camp."

"Go ahead." Piper said slipping into submission for her mother's charm speak was greater than hers.

"Lilly, you will meet someone who will either be your worst enemy, or best friend. You need to choose your friends and enemies carefully."

"What do you mean?" Lilly questioned.

"I can say no more. I must leave." Aphrodite said.

"Come here child" Aphrodite pulled Lilly into an embrace. When they pulled away, "Piper come here you too." Aphrodite would not let her 28-year-old daughter out of her hug. "Protect her child, she is special," she whispered into Piper's ear.

"I will," Piper whispered back. "Shield your eyes Lilly. Good bye mother!"

"Bye my family!" Aphrodite disappeared in a flash of light.

"So when is camp?" Lilly asked.

 **Who will be this enemy or friend be? What is happening with Elenora? Please Review and I will probably have more tomorrow. I promised myself I wouldn't be doing 2 stories at a time. That went out the window.**

 **-Psyche Castle**


	3. Elenora Update

**Here is the third chapter! Please review! I want 2 reviews before I update.**

* * *

-Montague California, Apple Orchard/Pumpkin Patch/Corn Field Farm of Jason Grace. -

"Elenora, time for lunch. Come inside." Carly yelled from the kitchen.

"Ugh," moaned Elenora. "I'm not going in, right Skye." Elenora said to her white soft furred cat. Elenora remained at the top of the tree, which she had flown up to earlier in the day. Carly is Elenora's dad, Jason's, girlfriend. Elenora knew she was only in it for the money, her father had gotten rich on an apple orchard, the he expanded to a pumpkin patch, next he added a cornfield. He had some help from Katie Gardner and her sisters.

"Elenora Selina Grace, get inside now!" Carly shrieked from the kitchen. Carly hated Elenora, and the feeling was mutual. Carly was always sweet talking herself out of things and that's what Elenora hated the most about Carly. Other things were, she wore short skirts, tight shirts, and dresses, she also thought she was better than everyone which wasn't true. She wasn't better than her dad who had saved the world before he was 20, from her great, great grandmother, Gaea.

"Uh, fine," Elenora grabbed Skye and flew down from the tree. Carly never knew where Elenora would go because Carly had no clue who her grandfather was. Elenora couldn't fly as high as her dad or for as long, but she could get into the tallest trees to hide. It made hide n' go seek a lot more fun. Elenora trudged to the house. Her blonde hair was down to her bum. Her brown eyes could see everything.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you ran away. Now wash your hands." Carly demanded. "I wish you had run away you little..."

"Ok Carly, what's for lunch?" Elenora always tried to call her Carly, because Carly wanted respect. So instead of calling her Ms. Randol, she called her Carly because it ticked her off.

"Call me Ms. Randol, and we are having mac n' cheese." She replied trying to be nice because Jason could walk in at any moment.

"What can you not cook Carly?" Elenora asked trying to get her to burst in front of her dad.

"Your dad said he wanted mac n' cheese, so I made mac n' cheese." She replied trying to not get annoyed by Elenora's games.

"Did you use cheese that doesn't have milk in it, cause my dad is lactose intolerant?"

"No, and your dad is not lactose intolerant."

"Ok, but when we go to the hospital, I am telling them that you poisoned him."

"You little… Hello Jason!" Carly rushed to his side and gave him a big hug.

"Hey Carls. Hey Elle!" He said to his daughter pulling out of Carly's embrace and pulling Elle into his embrace and kissing her on top of her head.

"Hey dad!" Elenora said with a smile on her face. With that, they started eating lunch.

"Are excited for camp this year, first year without me going?" Jason asked his daughter.

"Totally!" Was Elle's reply.

"What is this camp and how long will she be gone?" Carly asked with an evil glint in her eye.

"It's kind of like this big family reunion except we play games and do camp stuff." Elle replied.

"She'll be gone all summer." Jason informed her.

"Aww, I won't get to see precious Elenora all summer, what a pity." She said trying to cover up how happy she was. "When do you leave?"

"In a week." Jason responded. Carly could barely keep her excitement from showing.

-Airport a week later-

"Ok you have everything, right?" Jason questioned his daughter.

"Yes dad." Elenora rolled her eyes.

"Just making sure. Are you sure you're going to be okay having that big cabin to yourself?"

"Dad, as long as grandpa isn't staring at me while I sleep, I'll be ok."

"Ok, Hun they just called your flight, Argus will meet you at the airport." He pulled his daughter into an embrace. He kissed her on the forehead, and said his goodbyes. A stewardess rushed her onto the plane. "She's Zeus' granddaughter, she'll be ok." He reassured himself.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, remember 2 reviews before I update. I am looking for charecters, because there are knew campers. Please include**

 **Name:**

 **Godly Parent:**

 **Powers:**

 **Personality:**

 **Anything Else:**


	4. Send Off

**This is a short chapter but I feel that this needed to be there. To clear some things up.**

-A day before Lilly Leaves for camp-

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." Piper whispered to herself.

"Leo Mcshizzle, who may I ask is calling." Leo said on the other line of the phone.

"Fire boy, it's Piper. I need a favor."

"Piper! We thought you either died or hated us!"

"Leo I don't hate you guys. I just didn't want Lilly to know about our parents. Ok."

"What about Jason?"

"We had a falling out."

"Causing you to move where?"

"I'd rather not talk about this. Can you help me or not?"

"Yep, whatcha need?"

"Can you pick Lilly up from La Guardia airport tomorrow. She knows about my mom and your dad."

"Is she going to camp?"

"No Leo, I am sending her to New York for no reason. Yes, I am sending her to camp."

"Yes. Is Festus ok?"

"Go ahead, if she doesn't fall off. She falls off I will literally make you walk to your death and you know I can do that. "

"She won't fall off Piper, I promise. Festus got some safety updates anyway."

"What happened?"

"Percy fell off, but only 5 feet from off the ground."

"Really Leo."

"Hey Pipes gotta go. I 'll see my niece tomorrow."

"Who said she was your niece?"

"Me." Before she could retaliate he hung up.

-Send off-

"So Lilly, I have arranged for you to get picked up by an old friend when you get there. He will take you to camp." Piper informed her daughter.

"Who is this friend?" Lily asked.

"A man who helped me save the world. There were seven of us." Piper drifted into thought.

"Was dad one of those seven." Lilly questioned.

"Yes, but the man picking you up will not be him." 

"Can I have a name?"

"Leo, Leo Valdez. His father is Hephaestus."

"Leo Valdez" she repeated.

"Ok honey, they just called your plane. Be careful."

"Bye mum!" she rushed to board her plane. "I am going to camp!" she whispered excitedly to herself.

Piper whispered a prayer to her uncle asking him to protect her.

 **I know short chapter. I was going to have it where Lilly was already at camp, but I knew that I needed to add this.**

 **-Psyche Castle**


	5. Rivalry Starts

**Here is the new chapter. Please review. Things just got complicated between the girls!**

-Camp Half-Blood- Elenora-

Elenora walked into camp, after the long car ride, squished in the back of the van. She squinted her eyes in the blinding sun of her uncle. She marched down to the cabins to drop off her stuff in the empty cabin. Her father had considered sending her to camp Jupiter, but he had many fond memories at CHB. Also, that is where Leo, Calypso, Will, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Hazel, would all be sending their kids there.

"Elenora!" screamed Anthony, child of Frank, and Hazel. He pulled her into a giant hug.

"Hi Anthony, miss me much?" Elenora giggled.

"My mom is pregnant and was super stressed, my feet are in bandages, from stepping on so many gems. I cannot go back until the baby is born. I feel bad for my dad, he has to put up with it all summer." He exasperated.

"Poor guy" She joked, "So, little brother or sister?"

"They don't want to know, honestly a sister sounds good to me."

"Well I think you'd make a good brother." She assured him. "I gotta go get unpacked."

"I'll come with you, the Pluto/Hades cabin can get lonely."

"At least your grandfather isn't staring at you while you sleep."

"True, but Thalia moved it to not scare you when you sleep."

"Aunt Thalia, I finally get to use her crevice, every year my dad has used it. My turn." She expressed. Someone started yelling for Anthony to go over to them.

"That would-be Castor. I'll see you later!" He waved good bye to her then sprinted off to see Castor, the Legacy of Travis Stoll, and Katie Gardner.

"Bye!" She shouted after him. Elenora dragged her suitcase to the Jupiter/Zeus cabin. Once she arrived, she pulled her stuff to the drawers that were set up for her when she would come. The cabin was very familiar, not as familiar as Camp Jupiter, but she went there more often. Her grandfather is Jupiter and they live in California.

"Wow no one has been in here for like a year, judging by the dust." She muttered to herself. After she unpacked she went to her bunk, it had pictures of all the summers that someone had spent in the cabin. It's a tradition that you must hang at least 5 photos of your summer in the 1st bunk. There were some from last year, some from a decade and a half ago. There was one picture of her dad and another girl. Elle couldn't figure out who her parent was, it wasn't Aphrodite, this girl could care less about her appearance. All Elenora knew was this girl was her mother. She had the same eyes, and she found a picture buried in her dad's sock drawer. It was the same girl as on the wall. Except she had a wedding dress on and the picture was in half.

There was a knock on the door breaking Elle's train of thought. "Come in" she called.

"Hey, almost time for dinner." Percy and Annabeth's daughter Samantha or Sammy walked in.

"Hey Sammy!" The two girls hugged because they had not seen each other since last summer. "Dinner you say. Hmm? That sounds great, let's go!"

"Totally!" Both girls ran off to the pavilion. They only parted when Sammy went to sit with the Athena cabin. She is more like her mother, so she sits at Athena, while her brother Charles, sits at the Poseidon Table. Elenora walked over to the Jupiter table. Grabbed a plate and sacrificed her best meat to the gods.

-Lilly Arrival-

Lilly walked out of the airport. She was looking for a man named Leo. She walked to pick up. She expected a big burly man, but was surprised, he was small and scrawny kid looking man and holding a sign that said "Lilly, Uncle Mcshizzle is here!" She assumed this was him. Mom said he had a sense of humor. She walked over to him, there was a lady with him. Mom said nothing about another lady.

"Hi I'm Lilly McLean" She introduced herself.

"Well you certainly look like Piper but also like" He couldn't finish his sentence because the lady elbowed him in the side.

"Remember what Piper said." She told him.

"Is it about my dad?"

"No honey." The lady introduced, "I am Calypso and this is Leo. Leo went on a quest with your mother many years ago." Calypso had brown hair and wore a beautiful white dress.

"Ok, are we going to camp? Where is the car?" Lilly asked.

"Cars are boring, I have something much better." Leo announced. He was carrying a brief case which Lilly though was weird. Leo thought this girl was sweet, she defiantly had Jupiter's fighting spirit. The group walked towards a field. Leo put down his briefcase, opened it and it immediately turned into Festus, Leo's dragon.

"What is that?" Lilly quivered.

"This is Festus, my dragon." Leo announced.

"You named a dragon happy?" Lilly half scolded him half questioned.

"Everyone notices that. I didn't realize at the time." He sighed.

"Is he always like this?" She asked Calypso.

"Pretty much" She shrugged.

"Hop on Kiddo!" Leo told Lilly.

"Uh, ok." Lilly hopped onto Festus, Leo putting her luggage in a secret compartment. Once everyone was sitting on Festus, Leo Told him where to go. It was a quit ride. About half way in Leo started telling Lilly where she needed to go and what to do.

"Look for the kids who look like fashionistas. Sit with them at every meal, Cabin #10 is the pink girly girl one. Make sure before you start eating sacrifice the best of your meal to the gods. Don't stay out after curfew, the Harpies will eat you otherwise." He rambled on with other tips.

Finally, Half-Blood Hill was in view. Thalia's Tree standing tall with a dragon, Peleus, protecting the golden fleece that hangs on the tree. Festus landed outside the camp.

"You must go on your own from here. We promised our kids we would not "pop in."" Calypso told her.

"So you guys are married?"

"Yep, I got the best fish in the sea." Leo told her.

"Is that not the analogy Percy used for Annabeth?" Calypso countered.

"So, what am I not allowed to use it?" Leo said.

"If you need any help, our son, Evan will defiantly help you." Calypso told her, "He stays in the Hephaestus Cabin #9."

"Ok thanks, both of you. Bye Festus." With that she climbed the hill with her luggage. She saw the dragon, a huge 20-foot long snake like thing. Peleus was the dragon's name she remembered. She approached carefully. "Hi Peleus!" She said cautiously. "My mom's Piper McLean, I'm ok." She passed him with no problem. Peleus didn't even look up.

She looked down the hill, she saw kids ranging in age from 7 to 20. She confidently walked down the hill. Only to trip on a bump in the hill. She fell onto her back. A few kids saw her and came running.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Lilly assured him. She looked at his face. He had light brown skin and black hair. He was tall and in her opinion very handsome.

"Elenora, what are you still doing over here, I thought you'd be in your cabin already?" He asked when he saw her face.

"I'm not this Elenora girl. My name is Lilly. I'm new here." Lilly told him.

"Uh, ok. Who is your parent?"

"Piper Mclean, but her mother is Aphrodite."

"I have heard of your mother. Maybe you have heard of my parents. Frank Zhang and Hazel Leveque. Our parents saved the world together."

"A little bit."

"Ok, so your cabin is that one." He pointed to cabin ten. "Your Aunts and Uncles, your mom's siblings, will help you settle in." He ran back to Castor.

"Ok Lilly you can do this, just to the pink cabin."

She finally made it to the pink cabin. She walked in, Leo telling her earlier to pick a bunk that looked empty. She chose a bunk in the back. It was a top bunk, but that made it harder for people to reach her.

"Hi I'm Kayla! Elenora, what are you doing in here?" Kayla questioned.

"I'm not this Elenora girl! My name is Lilly McLean. My mother is you all's sister, Piper McLean." She yelled at them. There were murmurs such as "Piper was the greatest Aphrodite camper ever.", "Not as great as Silena, she pretended to be Clarisse, then gave her life for the camp. That is amazing.", after those comments broke out everyone started debating whose better.

"Sorry for the Chaos." Kayla apologized. She then pulled out a mirror to check her make-up.

"It's ok. Your make-up looks fine, why do you wear it anyway. I am sure you are gorgeous without it."

"Thanks, but I doubt it." She shrugged. "You are like your mother, you rather inner beauty, not outer."

"Thanks." Lilly blushed. A conch shell blew. "Dinner?"

"You got it!" was Kayla's reply. Kayla and Lilly walked to dinner. Kayla explained some things and how they had capture the flag tonight, and she would get her hooked up with armor and a weapon. They sacrificed the best of their meals to the gods, Lilly giving the best of her grilled asparagus. She is a vegetarian like her mother. The girls then sat down at the Aphrodite table. Before they knew it dinner was over and demi-gods and legacies were preparing for capture the flag.

"What weapon would you like?" Kayla asked her.

"My mother taught me how to use a bow and arrow, so I am comfortable with that." Lilly replied.

"Piper normally fights with a dagger, but maybe she didn't want you to use it."

"Yes." Lilly was fitted with armor. Aphrodite had allied with Hermes, Nike, Dionysus, Hebe, Tyche, Hephaestus, Demeter, and Hypnos. While the other team was Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, Hades, Iris, Nemesis, Athena, Apollo, and Hecate.

-Elenora's Preparation-

"I am glad we could come to a truce," Elenora said to her allies. "We have a great advantage, Athena cabin is great with strategies, Hecate magic is always a good weapon, and of course we have all big three descendants. All of us can work together to win." Elenora started giving jobs to devise a great battle plan.

Finally, it was time to play, "The creek is the border, try not to kill each other. I will be serving as referee and battle field medic." Chiron announced to everyone. Lilly gripped her lightning bolt charm on her bracelet turning it into a dagger. She was best with a dagger. Her small frame couldn't hold a sword.

-Lilly-

"Did he say to try not to kill each other? These weapons are just for show right?" Lilly asked nervously.

"Not for show, shoot anyone who comes near the border. Aim for the leg. If you see a boy with sea green eyes, shoot him in the chest, you'll n]be near the creek. He'll heal quickly, so shoot him when he's farther off." Kayla told her. The conch shell was blown. The game begun.

Lilly ran towards the creek to her post, she slipped and fell covering her face in mud. She recovered and headed to her post, being more careful of where she stepped. She shot anyone who got close in the leg. People fell like flies. Eventually she spotted the boy with sea-green eyes. She shot him in both legs when he was at least 15 feet from the creek.

-Elenora-

The conch shell blew. She was going to retrieve the flag. Normally one of the weaker defenders is put on the left side of the creek line. Elenora saw the girl from afar. The girl was taking out people with her bow. Elenora got there in time to see Charlie, her cousin, get shot in both legs. Elenora was tempted to run after him, but she knew he would be fine. She grabbed mud and sloshed it onto her face. This girl was good with a bow, but she didn't see any sword or dagger. Elenora snuck up to the girl, by flying above the trees. Elenora if she wanted to get the flag she needed to get behind her. Elenora landed behind the girl. The girl not noticing Elenora, still shot at campers. Elenora walked up and pushed the girls armor back sending her flying into the creek.

Looking over she saw Karin from the Iris cabin running across the creek with the other teams flag. As soon as she crossed the creek, the flag turned rainbowed colors.

"Come on why did you push me, we could have won!" The girl complained.

"My team did win." Elenora told her. "Let me help you up."

"No, let me help you." The girl grabbed Elenora's hand and pulled her in. The creek wiped all the mud off of there faces.

Anthony came running over, "We won, Elenora, Lilly? Ok who is who?"

"Anthony don't be funny you know who I am!" Elenora shouted, "Now pull me out of this creek."

"Yeah but Elenora, look at her." Anthony pulled her out and turned her around. "You guys are identical."

"No we are not, her eyes are too close together, her nose is off center, and what else, her hair is totally shorter and darker than mine. I can list more." Lilly turned away also noticing the resemblance. "Come on Tony, I have to go dry off." Tony followed her away while he was still in disbelief. Leaving Lilly drenched in the water, she only got out when Kayla came looking for her.

"Tony, can you believe that girl she looks nothing like me." Elenora expressed to her friend. Elenora secretly knowing how much they looked alike.

"Elle, you can't deny that she could have been her twin."

"No I can. I don't have any siblings, so drop it."

"You brought it up," She gave him the evil eye. "Just sayin'"

"I'm gonna hit the showers. Good night Anthony." Anthony was tempted to kiss her, she was cute when she was mad. He had loved Elenora since their first meeting. Elenora and her father came to visit when they were 7. His parents were delighted when Uncle Jason and Elenora came to visit.

Elenora marched to her cabin to grab her towel and pajamas. Then off to the showers she went. When she got inside she saw Psyche Castle daughter of Poseidon. She was doing a class this summer on the Greek's. She was nice and you could always talk to her.

"Hey Elenora what's wrong?" Psyche asked.

"There's a girl here and she looks just like me!" Elle exclaimed.

"Ah, I can't help you with that, but all I can say is from hearing what you did in the forest, is maybe make her a friend, not an enemy."

"Ok Psyche, but she just annoys me. She shot down half of our warriors including Charlie." Elle told the 25-year-old.

"Just my opinion."

"I gotta take a shower." Elenora grumbled.

"I think you already did, Elenora."

"Whatever."

-Lilly-

Left laying in the creek, on the verge of tears, but would not let them fall. Elenora's boyfriend came to Lilly's defence, but Elenora could not be reasoned with. Lilly laid in the creek until Kayla came looking for her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Kayla asked her.

"No." Lilly responded flatly.

"What happened?" Lilly explained everything that happened. "Oh, you poor dear. Elenora is only mean when she feels threatened. Don't think much of it."

"Ok thanks." Lilly and Kayla were already heading back to their cabin. When they walked in they were drenched with syrup, noticing that the door had been cracked. There was a bucket on top of the door. Lilly realized this meant war and she knew with who.

 **I added in Psyche because I wanted to include her. She will be in every story I write. Somewhere. This is defiantly my longest chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**

 **-Psyche Castle**


	6. Makeup and Discovery

**I have a credit to make!**

 **Guest (all I was given): Thanks for the idea of Bianca, daughter of Iris! You will meet her more in this chapter.**

 **Also I want to tell ya'll something, Siri is Iris backwards, just let that sink in!**

-Morning After Capture the Flag-

-Lilly-

"Kayla are you sure this will work?" Lilly asked her aunt, who was only 1 year older than her.

"It has to, one small trip wire and a bucket of makeup, all sorts. She could really use some make up if you ask me. Ah, anyway, she will be covered in eyeshadow, and blush, and other products. She hates makeup." Kayla rambled. The girls were sitting on Kayla's bunk, towards the front of the cabin, the bucket of makeup underneath her bed.

"As, do I."

"We need help from the Hephaestus campers. I wonder who we should ask?" Kayla went deep into thought.

"We could ask Evan." Lilly meekly suggested.

"Totally, that could work. Let's go ask him!" Kayla jumped up nearly missing hitting her head on the bunk above. She grabbed Lilly's arm and dragged her to the cabin across the common area, to the Hephaestus cabin.

"Evan!" Lilly yelled, she had never met the boy but she had a feeling she would like him.

"Junior Mcshizzle at your service miss." He looked up and was a little shocked because Elenora always called him Fire Boy Junior Addition. "Hey Elenora, what up?" Evan walked up he was a spitting image of his dad, but had the caring eyes of his mother. His brown curly hair and sly smile made Kayla want to hug him. She had a crush on him for a while.

"I am Lilly not Elenora! Your dad and my mom defeated Gaea together, and they said you would help me if I needed anything." She meekly said, this boy was making her uncomfortable and she had no clue why.

"Go on," He beckoned her.

"Well we would like to play a prank on, well, Elenora." She responded.

A grin crept upon his face, then disappeared as if remembering something, "I totally wish I could, I still have a bruise from Elenora pushing me into a pile of rocks last time she came to visit. I got revenge, but mom said no more pranks, she said she didn't want another egging in her house."

"That's ok. Anyone who you think can help, we just need some wire hooked up to a bucket of makeup." Kayla told him, Lilly almost forgot he was there she hadn't said a word this entire time.

"My uncle Christian can, he is great with that stuff. He is in that bunk." He pointed to a kid with big hands, brown hair that looked as if it had not been brushed in days, It made Kayla want to scream. The girls walked over to him.

"Christian, we want to ask you for a favor." Lilly told him. Christian was intrigued as the girls explained their predicament. The three devised a plan, they talked until the conch shell blew for lunch, they would set up the trap immediately after lunch. The trio had become the best of friends in less than two hours.

-Elenora-

The conch shell blew for lunch. Elenora and Anthony strolled down to lunch. Anthony wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked today in her CHB t-shirt and booty shorts. Her hair fell just right down her back and her eyes were looking full of life today. Happy after her last victory over Lilly. Anthony wanted to ask her out, he didn't know why he didn't.

"Elle, you should expect some rebound after what you did to Lilly." Anthony told his crush.

"I know, and I am ready." She said knowing what Lilly was planning. Anthony was nervous, Elle got the look in her that she got when murdering a straw dummy.

-Elenora's cabin about an hour after trap is set-

"Lilly, Kayla, I loved the shower you gave me earlier. I finally got the gunk off of me. I would like to call a truce. I cannot go through another makeup bath. Ugh." Elenora smiled inside, she led them to her cabin to "call truce." Elenora opened the door to her cabin. "Anthony managed to get the makeup off the floor when I was in the shower. After ya'll." Lilly was the first to walk in. Suddenly she felt something on her leg, looking up she screamed. Coming down was the makeup trap they had set up one hour before. Lilly and Kayla both getting covered in makeup.

Elenora knew it was a big clean up, but worth it.

"Elenora!" Both girls shouted.

"What, did I miss something. Oh you poor girls. Well Kayla is probably used to this she normally drowns herself in makeup.

"How did you know?" Lilly asked. She had no clue how she knew they only told Christian and- and Evan.

"Next time you go plotting something, don't tell my brother."

"But he's not your brother." Kayla countered.

"He acts like one, he protects me from people like you. So, if you don't mind I have to clean up the mess you made." She pushed past them and grabbed some rags. The two girls walked away, sad, confused, and hurt.

After about 30 minutes of cleaning she got everything off her floor. She walked out of her cabin greeted by her 3-year-old cousin Bianca Maria Solace-Di Angelo.

"Ewenorwa!" She screamed. Elenora picked her up and swung her around, pulling her into a hug. Bianca is Iris' daughter, but when her father didn't want her Iris heard Nico and Will were looking for a child, and they were given Bianca, at the age of 4 months.

"How are you Bianca, where are your daddies?" Elle asked looking for her favorite Uncles.

"I'm good. Papa and Daddy are putting ourw stuff in our house, I wanted to see you." By house she meant cabin, but not knowing any better.

"So daddy and papa don't know where you are. We are going to fix that." Elenora situated Bianca on her hip and started walking to the Pluto/Hades cabin. She walked in on her uncles making out, not noticing her. She knocked on the door letting them know she was there and she had covered Bianca's eyes.

"You two were so busy having a making out session you didn't notice Bianca escaping, she was all the way at my cabin." Elenora interrupted them. Both looked flustered, and embarrassed. "Now, if your done here's your daughter."

"Sorry Elle." Turning to Bianca, Will/Daddy said, "So you went wandering, did you." He pulled her from Elenora, kissing Bianca on the cheek. "Thanks for bringing her back."

"No prob."

"Hug time!" Will pulled his husband and niece into a hug. Elenora loved this strange family, Nico was her favorite uncle, he supported her in every way. Now she wasn't lesbian, but she viewed things differently than her father and she was closed like her uncle sometimes, she loved him.

"Look at how big you are! I remember when you were a baby, so small and tiny. Now your almost as tall as me!" Nico exclaimed. The four went over to the bed and sat down. Since becoming a father he had become more of a people person, at least around his family, including the 7's families.

"I just eat my veggies!" She joked.

"Does your father approve of those shorts?" Will asked, behind his back he was known as Worrying Will.

"Probably not but I feel like myself in these, not some girl raised on moral values. At camp I, can let my badass show." Elenora expressed. Will covered Bianca's ears when she started her last sentence seeing where she was going.

"Wow you have really changed from that farmgirl I saw last year." Nico looked surprised, "Even cussing, I hope it's not so much I have to get the soap."

"Ever since dad started dating Carly unimaginable things are changing, like how much time we spend together. I feel as though we never see each other. I only really hang out with Tempest and Skye in the big pines anymore. I started changing my image to something more right in feeling, you know?"

"It'll get better sweetie, anyway it's almost time for dinner!" Will said excited to eat. They stood up from the bed and went to dinner. The gays and their daughter, sitting at the Hades table because the Apollo table was more crowded and it was only them and Anthony. Elenora sat at the Jupiter table by herself, she felt lonely, she didn't want to sit by herself, but it was the only place she could sit, that she knew of.

-Lilly-

-After Makeup Incident-

"I should have known better, Charlie's parents and her parents must be really close, going on a quest and all." Lilly said.

"What do you mean? You mom went on a quest with them to, well not Calypso, but anyway. It was seven demi-gods, three from Rome, 4 from Greece, aka us. It was Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Piper from Camp Half-Blood. So, their kids are, Charlie, Sammy, Evan, Zoe, and you. Then from New Rome Frank, Hazel, and Jason. Their kids are Anthony, and Elenora." She explained.

"What if she knew who my mum was, then maybe we would get along!" Lilly hopefully expressed.

"Maybe, but once Elenora doesn't like you, you can expect some things." Kayla thought looking at themselves, "Well you have seen those things. Elenora is kinda popular around here. We cannot expect to get another prank, without someone noticing and telling her."

"Let's hit the shower I want this gunk off."

"Yes, and before too many people notice." The girls walked to the shower taking an entire hour to get fully clean.

-Dinner-

"Ok so here is the plan, after Elenora gets up to leave, we follow. Got it?" Kayla asked Lilly.

"Yeah, we then sneak into her cabin and spy on her to see if there is something she is plotting." Lilly added.

"Look she's leaving now!" The girls got up and started following Elenora from a distance. Elenora's golden hair was flowing in the wind, her eyes analyzing everything. Elenora was heading towards the cabins.

Tonight, Elenora was going to figure out who her mom is, she has wanted to know since she could talk. Her dad would say nothing. Elenora walked into her cabin cracking the door to let the summer breeze in. Lilly and Kayla crept up to the door. Where Elle was standing, she couldn't see them. The Aphrodite descendants snuck behind the statue of Zeus.

"Who are you?" Elenora said, both girls were scared for fear of her discovery. "Why would you leave my dad and I, what were you scared of?"

"She's talking about her mom, she left when Elle was a baby." Kayla whispered.

"Same with my dad." Lilly responded. Both girls hadn't noticed Elenora had moved.

"You know her dad and your mom had a fling once upon a time."

"Oh really." Elenora added. She was hovering above them, Kayla screamed. The hiding girls ran for the door, Elenora created a small breeze to slam it shut and lock it. "Why are you two in my cabin?"

"Because we wanted to know if you were planning something." Kayla told her.

"Why would I plan something? I have people around camp who tell me things, I don't need a trap."

"How's the search for your mother going?" Lilly questioned rudely.

"Good no help from you!" She fired.

"Maybe I can help, my mom's Piper Mclean."

"Piper daughter of Aphrodite, charm speak, had a fling with my dad, missing or deceased." Elenora rattled.

"How do you…"

"I have wanted to meet my mother since I was little, dad said she left, not dead, but you never know. She was one of the seven like my dad."

"Can we see your little cubby?" Kayla asked, although she was asking to be blown out of the cabin.

Elenora sighed, "Why not." The three walked over to the cubby with all the pictures, there were baby pictures of Elenora, pictures of the seven, of her dad and the girl that Elle knew was her mother.

"Why do you have a picture of my mom?" Lilly asked, looking at the wedding photo Elenora had taped up there.

"I uh found it in my dad's sock drawer, and there are more." She lifted the other photos to reveal photos under them.

"I-I have the other half." Lilly said.

"The other half of what?" The other girls questioned. Lilly ran out of the room followed by Kayla. Elle had a feeling they would be back.

"Kayla stay here in the cabin, I – I need to do this alone."

"Ok, but be careful." Lilly ran back to the Zeus cabin.

"The other half of what?" Elenora repeated.

"The wedding photo." Lilly pulled out the photo that she found in her mother's nightstand and layed it next to Elenora's half. Lilly's half had Jason on it while Elenora's had Piper.

"There from the same photo." Elenora stared in disbelief, "Our parents were married."

 **Hey so I hope you enjoyed! Please review! I hope you enjoyed Bianca Maria Solace-Di Angelo! I need more campers still, so please review!**

 **-Psyche Castle**


	7. Aunt Thalia

**I have a sort of long AN. Because of things. So, I got a guest review saying I should add a camper (which I will do) but they also said I may have given up on this story, I have not. I live in a rural area with crappy Wi-Fi. I only get one chance a week to have good internet where I can post story chapters. I also haven't gone to this place (an animal shelter, my mom works there and I am homeschooled) Therefore no chapters posted.**

 **Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy and please r &r. **

"O-our parents were married!" Eleanora said with disbelief. Lilly was staring with her jaw almost to the ground.

"What if we're sisters?" Lilly asked fully believing this part, they were identical. _Identical,_ that word rang through her head. She looked just like Elenora.

"What if we're twins?" Elenora read her thoughts.

"Birthday!" Lilly rang out.

"May 10th!" The girls said in union.

"Favorite food!" Elenora challenged.

"Spaghetti!" The girls again said at the same time.

"Middle Name!" Lilly called.

"Silena!" Elenora announced.

"Reyna!" Lilly told her unknown twin.

"Wait I know Reyna. She's my Aunt, kinda."

"And I have heard of Selina. She died in the second Titan war. She is my mom's sister."

"Ok, this is weird. We're twins! I mean look at us, we are totally the same." Elenora concluded. The two analyzed each other with their kaleidoscope eyes.

"We are twins!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I have a crazy idea!" Elenora told her twin.

"Explain." Lilly crossed her arms across her chest, listening intently to her former nemesis.

"Ok so you probably want to meet dad and I have always wanted to meet mom, why don't we trade places?" Elenora suggested.

"I don't know. I mean it's a big switch-a-roo. I don't know if we could pull it off?"

"Were twins for Hera's sake! We can do anything. We learn about each other. I teach how to talk like an American and you teach me a French accent. I teach you about my life and you teach me about yours."

"Why not!"

"First things first, we need to take care of outward appearances."

"Like what?" Lilly cautiously said.

"Well, I have my ears pierced, you although don't. My dad would be furious if I came home without my ears pierced." Elenora grabbed her ear, motioning to the feather earrings. Like mum like daughter.

"I-I don't know?" Lilly stammered.

"Come on! We have to. And when mom asks why my ears are pierced I'll say it was a dare from some Aphrodite camper." 

"What about the hair? My hair is obviously shorter than yours." Lilly countered.

"Easy! Another dare, some crazy hair growth potion that Drew's daughter Josie wanted me to try."

"Ok. But how will we pierce my ears?"

"I've heard Josie can also wield a piercing gun well." Elenora got an evil grin. Then the conch shell blew signaling ten minutes to curfew.

"I'd better get to my cabin." Lilly told her sister.

"Technically you could stay here, but we don't want to alert others of our sisterhood." Elenora grinned.

"Ok night sis!"

"Night!" Lilly exited Cabin #1. "Hey Anthony." Lilly bumped into him exiting the cabin.

"Hi, is Elle in there or are you Elenora? You guys look so alike." He gestured to the cabin.

"I'm Lilly and yes, she is." Lilly walked to her cabin.

-Anthony-

"Hi, is Elle in there or are you Elenora? You guys look so alike." He gestured to the cabin.

"I'm Lilly and yes, she is." Lilly walked to her cabin. He walked towards the Zeus/Jupiter cabin. He knocked to alert her of his presence.

Elenora opened the door, "Lilly did you forg- Anthony hi." She smiled.

"Hey Elle, you rushed off at dinner, I was wondering if you were okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just looking at my pictures."

"Oh, okay. Just making sure. Any luck on the hunt for your mother?" He asked weakly.

"Nope." She lied.

"That's al. I'd better get to my cabin." He walked out of the golden cabin.

"That was odd." Elenora whispered to herself.

The Next Morning

Lilly

Lilly woke up with a start. Kayla was shaking her senseless.

"What?! What? I'm up!" She practically screamed. She kicked out from under her purple sheets. Kayla stood on the ladder leading to her bunk.

"Time to get ready. Sleeping as you were I thought you wouldn't have time to do your make-up." She smiled.

Lilly threw her pillow at the brown-haired girl. "I hate make-up and you know this so why am I up?"

"5 minutes till breakfast, so hurry up and get dressed." Kayla threw the pillow back at her.

"Ugh! Fine." Kayla went to the bathroom to finish fixing her make-up. Lilly got up from the bed and went to the bottom bunk. Her suitcase was stored underneath. She grabbed the suitcase and flipped it open, grabbed a pair of jeans and a clean camp shirt.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" She complained.

"Because Chiron wants us to get a lot of training in and no sleep." A ten-year-old son of Aphrodite told the girl.

"Thanks Ben." She told him. He looked all dressed up and ready to take a girl on a date.

 _Weird to think about him being my uncle, she thought._

"Benjimin if you please." He said in his best British accent.

"Ok Benjimin." She replied in a British accent. The two laughed and went their separate ways.

-Middle of Breakfast-

"Campers, I'd like to announce the Hunters will be staying at camp for a week or two. They are coming tonight." Chiron told the demi-gods.

Elenora jumped up from her seat, "Yes!"

"Lady Artemis has to follow a hunt alone and are sending them here. We will have our traditional game of Capture the Flag tonight. I suggest sharpening your skills today, but nothing that will wear you out." Chiron sat down and let the camp continue their breakfast.

Elenora left breakfast as soon as she finished. She went to her cabin to grab her sharpening tool. Soon Lilly came by.

"Hey Lilly!" Elle greeted her sister.

"Hey. Whatcha doin'?" Lilly replied.

"Sharpening my dagger."

"Why were you so enthusiastic when Chiron said the Hunters are coming? And what are the Hunters?"

"The Hunters of Artemis are girls from 10 – about 16 sometimes older. Who chose to swear off boys in return they hunt wild beasts with Artemis forever. Unless they fall in battle otherwise they are immortal."

"And your excited because?"

"Aunt Thalia is a hunter!"

"Who?" 

"Dad's older sister. She would have been the prophecy child, but first she turned into a tree th-"

"She was a tree!" Lilly interrupted.

"Yea, did you see the big pine at the top of the hill. The one that Peleus is wrapped around."

"Yes."

"That is known as Thalia's Tree. Years ago, when she was eleven, she was traveling with Luke, Grover, and Annabeth. Uncle Grover is a satyr, he was a protector back then transporting demi-gods to camp. Then a cyclops came after them, Thalia told them to go and she sacrificed herself to them. When she was dying, her father changed her into a tree and she protected camps borders. Then after Luke poisoned the tree-"Again she was interrupted by Lilly.

"Wasn't Luke one of the people he saved?"

"Yes. Anyway, making a short story long she is a Hunter of Artemis. They'll be here soon."

"I have an idea. Let's do a practice switch. We're already wearing the same clothes, inadvertently of course."

"Yes. I have some clip-on earrings you can borrow. And the Aphrodite cabin may have some hair extensions."

"I guess." Lilly replied, shrugging her shoulders. Elenora fished around bag for the lightning bolt clip-ons she took everywhere. They were a gift from Reyna on her fifth birthday.

"Here! I'll put them on you." Elenora clipped on the earrings perfectly. Elenora then grabbed the earrings that looked the same as the ones Lilly wore.

"Wow we look identical." The girls said together and giggled. The Aphrodite cabin did have some hair extensions that matched their hair perfectly. I guess they have them.

"Ok so, I heard that the Hunters arrived about fifteen minutes ago. I'll go first, then later you'll go. Got it?" Elenora briefed her sister.

"Yep. You can tell me everything you know about her when you get back."

"K see ya later!" Elenora walked out to go to the Artemis Cabin. She grabbed the handle and opened the door, immediately about 20 bows were knocked with arrows and pointed straight at her.

"Really Aunt Thalia, is that anyway to greet your favorite niece?" She chided. Elle saw about 15 to 20 hunters. No faces missing from last time and only one new. That was great.

"Hunters disarm." The Lieutenant of Artemis ordered. "Hey little staple eater." She hugged her brother's daughter.

"Hey Aunt Tali. And that was once when dad said to try it and that it was food."

"Hey kid. Your daddy around?" She asked.

"Nope, remember this year I'm on my own!"

"Oh, yes I remember. Anyway, how you doing?"

"Great! We won capture the flag the other night and will beat you guys tonight." She bragged.

"I doubt it." The punk wore a silver shirt with black jeans and a circlet in her black hair.

"Well Sammy, Charlie, Anthony and I got together this summer and bet you guys won't know what hit ya!"

"Is that so? I bet we have no chance then." She turned to her hunters. "Well ladies were going to lose tonight." She said very sarcastically.

"I gotta go Aunt Thals. I now have to go to sword practice. I'll see you later!" She ran out the door to her cabin to meet her twin.

"Bye! Can't wait to beat you later!" The firstborn of the King of gods called after her. "Now Hunters, let's get a battle strategy." Thalia motivated the maidens.

Elenora raced back to her cabin.

"How'd it go?" The twin asked.

"I think that it went great. Now let's spar and I'll tell you about aunt Thalia, and we'll work on that accent." They spent the next hour sparring in the woods where the hunters wouldn't see them. Lilly was fairly good at using a sword and dagger, not as great as when she had a bow in her hands. Lilly had lied the French accent and talked like an American, mostly.

"Ok Lil' Aunt Thalia and her hunters are probably practicing aiming at the shooting range, you can see her there. You know all I can teach. You need to act confident. Thalia will know if anything is off."

Lilly smiled nervously. She was worried it wouldn't work. "Just go up say hi and check in, tell her we are going to kick her butt, then leave." Lilly reviewed the plan.

"Exactly. No French, no properness. Just plain ruthless. You can do it." The sister gave each other a reassuring hug. Lilly walked off to find the daughter of Zeus.

 **Thanks for ya'lls continued support. If you have suggestions, I'll take them. I hope you like my stories. Please read 'Missing' and 'I Need Camp Half-Blood' because everyone seems to like them.**

 **-Psyche Castle**


End file.
